In the prior art, the bead or fill lines in paper cups and/or containers were formed by utilizing a spinning forming disc, the disc spinning into a position near the top of the sidewall of the paper cup or container thereby creating a bead, groove or fill line in the sidewall of the cup or container. A cam follower in a machined cam track, and cam drive shaft in a relatively complex beader assembly were required to achieve the desired result. An auxiliary loader for the spinning disc was also required.
This prior art assemby required a substantial number of moving parts thereby making such units relatively expensive to build and maintain. Therefore, there is a present need in the art to simplify the structure and operation of container, bead or fill line forming assemblies.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a simplified contaier, bead or fill line forming assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and novel deformable member for imparting a bead or fill line to the sidewall of a container in cooperation with a container die.
These and other objects of the invention will become more fully apparent with reference to the following specification and drawings which relate to a preferred embodiment of the present invention.